The example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a display driving circuit and a display device including the same.
A display device may include a display driving IC (DDI). With the development of technology, portability of various kinds of electronic devices is increased and the miniaturization thereof is in progress. Further, as the necessity of outputting high-resolution images is increased, great changes have been demanded for a display driving circuit that drives a display panel.
Specifically, the display driving circuit may receive successive image frames from a host, and may control the display panel to display the image frames on a screen.
When the display driving circuit is in an OFF mode, a source output that is input to the display panel may be grounded to discharge cells included in the display panel. However, due to improper power supply, the discharge of the display panel may not be properly performed. In this case, a DC residual effect may occur on the display panel, and an image sticking issue may also occur.